


Allura and the Champion

by ScarletFauna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off of Moana, Disney Parody, F/M, Shallura AU, Shiro is kind of a jerk at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletFauna/pseuds/ScarletFauna
Summary: When a great evil begins to ravage her planet, Allura, daughter of King Alfor must set off on a perilous journey to find Shiro, a legendary warrior who stole the Black Lion, one of five talismans that powered the mighty robot warrior, Voltron, who defended of the universe. But the journey will not be an easy one, as there are those who would seek the Black lion's power for themselves. Together, they must travel the murky, mysterious depths of the galaxy, encountering ruthless Galra cyborgs and cunning bounty hunters, and inevitably face off against the terrifying demon, Zarkon who's malignant influence has thrived in Voltron's absence. In order to succeed they must learn to trust and depend on each other, and discover the extent to which love can truly conquer all.





	1. In the Beginning

"In the beginning, the world was in chaos. Evil beings ran amok with no threat of regulation and the sky of every planet was filled with the blood and cries of the victims it had consumed in it's wake. For many eternities, it seemed as if the universe would be engulfed in darkness, forever.

That is, until a beacon of hope shone through, piercing the murky atmospheres of despair in every planet. This hope came in the form of voltron, a legendary robot warrior, sent by the gods to establish a sense of order and fight for those who were too weak to defend themselves. This robot was powered by five gemstones, each imbued with the carving of a lion. Each one gave it complete control over a certain element of nature. And so began a new era of peace and good fortune for the citizens of the universe. But nothing lasts forever. 

A new reign of darkness came about thanks to the rash and selfish actions of a demigod named Takashi Shirogane. Not much was known about him aside from the fact that he had been granted a metal arm by the gods, themselves. This prosthetic gave him access to immense power. What exactly those powers were have been lost to the waves of time, but whatever they were, it wasn't enough for him. At first he used them to help others, like voltron did, and he became a symbol of protection in his own right. However, over time, he became consumed with a raging lust for more power and turned his attention to the diamonds of Voltron. With those five stones, he would have complete mastery over all the elements and use them to advance his goal of taking over the universe. 

Unfortunately, Shiro underestimated the true extent to which Voltron maintained the natural balance of harmony. He had only succeeded in procuring the Black diamond before a new evil sensed the shift of power and seized the opportunity, This was the evil emperor, Zarkon. With his jagged mouth and his glowing, purple eyes, he was a terrifying sight for all. Shiro fought with every ounce of his might against Zarkon, but even with his newly gained powers, he was no match. Many believe that he was killed, because after his defeat, he vanished from history, along with the Black diamond. Only one of Voltron's power sources was gone, but it was one too many. The mighty robot was deactivated, and sealed away in the castle of Lions which Zarkon began to use as his headquarters. Without voltron, he was free to use the army of soldiers, that he had spent so many years gathering in the shadows to spread his malignant influence to every corner of the universe. In time-"

"He didn't conquer everything"   
A new voice cut into the story, like a high pitched shriek in the middle of a symphony. Many of the other children looked relieved that Coran had been interrupted, but Allura felt annoyed. Why did her father have to interfere, just when the story was getting exciting? He was the ruler of Altea. Surely he had more pressing matters to attend to, aside from coddling the wimps who couldn't handle a good, heavy story? She glared at King Alfor, but he continued to ramble on.

"This planet is far out of his reach. As long, as nobody leaves our planet, there's no risk of any of you having to run into the Galra empire!"  
Coran patted his mustache. 

"With all due, respect your majesty, we can't stay behind the nebula forever. Sooner or later, Zarkon's scientists will find a way to get past the poisonous gases surrounding the atmosphere and when it happens, we'll be done for"  
"Don't tell them things they don't need to hear" Muttered Alfor  
"Besides" Coran continued, glancing at Allura.

"Sooner or later, someone in the up-and-coming generation, will have an adventurous spirit. It's only natural they'll want to reach out to see what they can find on other planets"  
"As long as we don't interfere with the workings of the Galra, and mind our own business, this planet is more than capable of sustaining itself " Retorted Alfor.  
He scooped up his daughter and took her outside of Coran's hut.   
"Listen to me, Allura" He said in a kind but firm voice.  
"There is no reason for you to want to leave here. As the future queen, your world extends to your people and no further. Everything you could ever need as this planet's ruler can be found on this atmosphere"  
The dark skinned Altean girl peered wistfully at the setting sun. Perhaps Allura the Queen would be happy. But what about Allura the explorer?


	2. The Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Allura sees an asteroid crash onto her planet. Upon approaching it's location, she finds a strange black medallion carved into it. Could it be the legendary Black lion pendant used to power Voltron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place three years after the first chapter. Allura is now a nine year old.

Allura couldn't believe that she had actually managed to escape from the festival. As the planet's princess, it was only expected that a large chunk of the attention was focused on her. She was just glad that most of her friends had gone home, and the adults had drunk enough of the juice made from squished berrys to make them act all silly. Not that she hadn't enjoyed the fun. But leading every children's dance and having to sit through so many of her father's speeches was exhausting. Considering that she had to spend three weeks practicing both activities, she couldn't help but need a break. She sighed and leaned her head back on her favorite boulder. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was pitch black sky, covered in silver sequins like her mother's ceremonial dress. 

She sighed sadly. Her father always hated her habit of stargazing, thinking that it filled her head with ideas about space exploration, but she couldn't help it. Nothing made her more relaxed than staring at the vast expanse of stars and imagining what it would be like to see them up close. The view from afar was thrilling in itself, and every time she imagined herself getting a better look, she shuddered in exhilaration. 

"What's up there?" She whispered to herself. What did the other planets look like? Did the people look like her? Or did they have extra eyes and noses? What did the plants and animals look like from other worlds? Were there planets where flowers didn't even grow at all? The thought filled her with sadness. Allura loved the diverse array of flora on her planet, and the idea that there were little girls like her who'd never knew the joy of running through a meadow filled with every color of the rainbow with their mothers made her wince with guilt. What did rainbow's look like on other planets? Were they like the ones on Altea but backwards? Or in a completely different order? 

Allura struggled to formulate her thoughts as a wave of sleepiness washed over her, as her mind went blissfully blank, she began to passively close her eyes....  
FLASH!  
The young Altean girl reflexively jumped to her feet as the sky was momentarily illuminated by an iridescent green light nanoseconds before her eyelids cut her off from her line of vision. She jumped even higher when she heard a resounding crash not far from where she was. Suddenly possessed by a frenzy of curiosity, she ran in the direction of the sound as fast as her legs could carry her, tearing away any vine that had the misfortune of getting in her way. Every second in which she wasn't close enough to the source of the sound was agony and after what felt like a thousand of them, her search produced a breakthrough. 

Where there should have been a thicket of trees, making Allura's field of vision almost nonexistant in the dark night, was a massive crater. Allura gasped. What could possibly be able to crush every tree within a mile into powder? As she gazed over the sight, she realized that the answer lay in the center of the newly formed dent in the ground.  
Leaping over the edge, with no regard for the sprained ankled she'd acquired as she sled down the concave-shaped earth, the princess raced towards the middle of the crater. It seemed to be so large, she was sure that she had covered miles of ground without getting anywhere close. But just as her ankle began to make the presence of it's injury painfully aware to her, and she was giving up hope of ever approaching the center, she nearly tripped over what felt like a rock. Allura was about to ignore it, when she remembered that all rocks should have been crushed by the asteroid. Up until now, the ground had been smooth. So what was this thing that seemed so unaffected?

Allura began to dig up the strange object, oblivious to the pain of her hands as they raked themselves against it, in her quest to free it from the confining earth. Upon finally liberating it from the layers of dust, dirt, and sand, she held it under the moonlight. The mystery rock was the size of her fist, and it felt smooth and sleek like polished ice. It's inky black color made her wonder if it was made of obsidian. But that couldn't be. Whatever this material was, it came from space. That meant...  
"ALLURA!"   
The booming voice of king Alfor made her drop the stone in shock.  
"What were you thinking, going so close to that asteroid crash! You could be exposing yourself to all kinds of radiation! Get away from there right now!"  
The little white-haired girl scrambled over to her father, the stone forgotten, in her shock.   
"I'm sorry daddy! I just wanted to see!"   
"Anything that comes from space is dangerous" Thundered King Alfor.   
"The world beyond the nebula is nothing like you've ever known!"  
"But-"  
"No buts, Allura! You put yourself in serious danger! What lies out there is terrifying! Whatever beauty there once was is all gone! Zarkon saw to that! Now it's nothing but a wasteland of horror, despair, and misery! What if that asteroid had been a Galra bomb! What if you had gone and approached it seconds before it exploded"  
King Alfor's face went pale for a moment before he hugged her close.  
"If anything happened to you, Allura...I-I wouldnt be able to-your mother-"  
His daughter's lip began to tremble before she burst into tears.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything stupid! I just wanted to see-"  
Her father gently cradled her head.   
"It's all right, Allura. I'm sorry I yelled at you. That probably was just an asteroid. But you have to understand that your curiosity with space is completely unfounded. There is no reason for you to want to leave this planet. I know you think that there's going to be a world of adventures, but if you were to actually leave this galaxy, then you'd be disappointed. Zarkon's forces would be on you seconds after all your fantasies were dashed to pieces. I need you to realize that"  
The child sobbed into the crook of his neck.   
"No more space. I promise!"  
Alfor smiled at set her down.   
"But do you know what is real, Allura? Do you know what is truly beautiful?"  
She shook her head.  
"This planet! Your people! Your home on Altea is full of life and joy and happiness. And as the future queen, you should direct your curiosities to the workings of this planet! Learn how to use it's resources to make life better for your people! Focus on that, and you'll never think of space again"  
Allura sniffled and nodded. Her father took her hand and together, they walked out of the crater. When she began to feel tired, he picked her up and carried her. She nodded off to sleep


	3. The Galra Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past decade, Allura has tried to play the dutiful role of the princess of Altea, pushing all thoughts of the world beyond the clouds to the back of her mind. When Coran, the village idiot shows her a shocking secret about her past, and the Galra empire drops an atomic bomb on her planet, she can no longer wait for his approval to set off. Can she find the legendary Champion, Shiro before her entire planet is decimated.

"And here I thought, you'd finally grown out of your little stargazing habit"  
Allura squawked and fell off her boulder, only to find herself facing Coran. Despite her relief that he wasn't her father, she couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't sneak up on me like that"  
Coran grinned, childishly.  
"What kind of a village crazy would I be if I didn't appear out of nowhere and keep everybody on their toes?"

"Hmmph! You aren't the village crazy." Allura sullenly sat down and hugged her knees. Coran knelt down beside her  
"You know, you might have everybody else fooled in your charade, but not me! I had my suspicions long before I caught you red handed!"  
Allura groaned and buried her head in her knees.

"I've tried Coran! I really have! I put all my energy into helping my people! And-don't get me wrong I still do! I'm proud to be King Alfor's daughter! And I wouldn't trade it for the world! And I know that Zarkon completely decimated the rest of the universe but I can't stop thinking about what it must be like! There's a part of me that just won't be quiet until it's seen the horrors he's inflicted for myself!"  
She felt Coran pat her shoulder.  
"You're your father's daughter, Allura. There was never any doubt" His voice sounded kind and wise,  
"But you're also something extra"  
Allura closed her eyes. She knew Coran was trying to be helpful, but she was far too old for the cryptic nonsense that he was usually jabbering. Perhaps the village children found his style of talking entertaining enough as a storyteller, but right now, all she felt was annoyed.  
"What are you going on about?" She sighed.  
"I mean that you're meant for greater things."  
"What could be greater than being the "Princess of Altea" for quiznak's sake?"  
The redhead got to his feet and held out his hand.  
"How about I show you?"

Allura raised an eyebrow, quizically but accepted the offer. Coran led her into the forest.  She didn't have much talent in navigating through the thicket of trees and vines, so she gripped his hand as tightly as possible and prayed that he had experience in navigating more than one party through the myriad of prickly brambles and ragtag branches. After an hour of getting every inch of her body stung by mosquitos and bruised from all the times she tripped over a tree root, Coran brought her to a clearing. The dense canopy obscured most of the sunlight from reaching the forest floor, but as Allura's eyes adjusted, she made out the mouth of a large cave. She turned to Coran.

"I thought every inch of the planet had been discovered" She said.

"But I've never heard of a cave being in this forest"

Coran smiled.

"Do you really think that throughout Altea's entire history, this cave remained unnoticed? It's not a matter of why it hasn't been discovered. The real question is why nobody _bothered_ to acknowledge it's existence"

"Are you saying that nobody is _supposed_ to know about it?" Allura asked, suspiciously.

"Should I have let you bring me here at all? Will my father be angry?"

The red-headed man crossed his arms.

"I value my life too much to force the heir to Altea's throne into an unwilling situation" He remarked.

"So I won't force you to enter it and find out the answers you're seeking for yourself"

Allura gaped at him.

 "You aren't coming with me?"

"Like I said before; never let it be said that I forced you to do anything you didn't want to do"

Allura was about to tell Coran to take her home when she was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming desire to enter the cave. It was as if something was in there sending out a distress signal to her. Begging her to go inside. Allura knew then and there that if she didn't go inside and find out what was inside the cave, she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

"If I die in there, my ghost will haunt you forever" She warned Coran.

"Remember that you're going in there on your own free will!" He chirped slyly in response.

As Allura entered the cave, her instincts were jolted with a spark of electricity. The sinister unfamiliarity sent shudders of unease down her spine. But she refused to return empty-handed to Coran and have to risk enduring his smug smirk of contempt all the way home. She balled her hands into fists and soldiered on. It was so dark that she didn't realize that she was walking into something until it was too late.

"Eep!" She squeaked. as she nursed the bump on her head. She looked up to see what exactly it was that hit her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness until she made out the shape of a wing. She reached out to touch it, and it felt cool and smooth like steel. She began to move her hands around the mysterious body, and came to the conclusion that it was some kind of a space ship. As she looked around, and used her sense of touch to guide her, she realized that the cave was full of many more vessels just like it. Some were only big enough for one person. Others seemed like they were large enough to host an entire team. As Allura's sight became better, she dimly made out a symbol on one of them. As she reached out to trace it with her fingers, her mind was flooded with a vision of the celestial armada cruising throughout the galaxy. Some of them had windows and she forced herself to try to get a good look at the pilots and passengers. Her entire heart seemed like it was going to give way under the shock of the discovery that-

"WE WERE VOYAGERS!" Cried Allura as she and Coran left the forest.

 "THE ALTEAN PEOPLE AREN'T NATIVE TO THIS PLANET! WE DISCOVERED IT! WE'RE THE DESCENDANTS OF INTERGALACTIC NOMADS!"

 Coran twirled his mustache proudly. 

"And you, my dear princess, happen to be looking at the descendant of the engineer who designed the ships that carried them!"

Allura's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that you're ancestors are the ones who built the ships I saw in the cave?"

He grinned "How else do you think I knew about them in the first place!"

"Oh Coran this is so amazing!"

Suddenly a question popped up from Allura's head. She cocked it to the side

"But why are you showing this to me of all people? And why now?"

Coran took her hands and looked her in the eye.

"Do you remember when I told you that you were meant for greater things?" She nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm not the only one who seems to think that. It would appear that the universe does so too"

Allura was about to ask him what he meant, when he produced a wrapped parcel from inside his jacket.

"I was afraid that I had waited too long to show you this, but seeing as you're still passionate about the world beyond, there's no doubt that now is the best time"

Allura unwrapped the parcel-and nearly dropped it when she saw it's content- the shiny black medallion from the asteroid crash all those years ago.

"How-how did you get this?" She stammered.

"I-I thought that night was just a dream!"

"You weren't the only one in the woods the night of the festival." Said Coran with a twinkle in his eye.

"I saw the crash with my own two eyes. I knew that the universe had chosen you to be the keeper of the pendant of the Black lion"

Allura thought her eyes would surely bulge out of her head as she turned over the stone to see it embolded with an intricate design resembling the shape of a cat.

"This is...the Black Lion Pendant? But-but I thought that was just a legend!"

He gave her a mischievously condescending look.

  "Legends don't come from nothing, you know? They exist for a reason."

"But even if it is the magical jewel that powered voltron, why would it appear on Altea after floating through space for half a millenium?" She asked.

"That's where you come in, Princess" beamed Coran .

"You must be the one to find, the Champion and make him restore Voltron to it's former glory!"

Allura supposed that it was only natural for Coran to slip back into his typical ridiculous nonsense. After all, it seemed foolish to expect him to make sense for too long.

"Come on now! How would I even know where to find the Champion?" She demanded to know

"I'm so glad you asked!"

Coran extracted a journal with a binding that seemed like it was no meant to house the massive chunk of pages threatening to burst free at any second. After flipping through a series of illegibly recorded observations and incomprehensible mathematical formulas, he stopped at a diagram of galaxies and constellations.

"By my calculations, the Champion should be located in this quadrant of the Andromeda Galaxy!"

Allura couldn't believe how Coran had such a thorough understanding of astronomy, considering how practicing the subject was illegal. But more importantly,

"How do you even know that?"

"The universe is a sentient being, child" Explained Coran.

 "It works in mysterious ways, but it wants Voltron back, just as much as any of the people living under Zarkon's shriveled thumb. Voltron was, after all it's defender. If you look closely at the constellations surrounding this galaxy, they seem to be taking the shapes of arrows all pointing towards one particular spot in general"

As she took a closer look at Coran's sketch, Allura noticed that the stars did seem to be arranged like arrows. She felt a newfound respect for Coran. How many days (or even years) did he dedicate to observing the constellations from all across the universe, before he was able to find a consistent pattern?

  "But Coran, even if you're right and the Campion is where you say he is, my father would never allow me to leave Altea. And it's not like I know the first thing about piloting a-"

 Allura never finished her sentence because at that moment, a large booming voice was heard throughout the entire planet

" **Citizens of Altea!** "

The duo covered their ears. Who was the owner of that voice? It sounded like nobody they knew on Altea. It was cold and mechanical, yet simultaneously dripping with malice and sadism.

" **I am Prorok, a commander of the Galra Empire! I bring to you a message from the mighty emperor Zarkon!** "

Allura's entire body went cold as ice. A Galra soldier? How was this possible? The gases surrounding the planet were poisonous to that species! What was one doing on Altea? And how did it manage to magnify it's voice so loudly?

" **The emperor wishes to congratulate you for managing to sustain yourselves all these years despite your closed door policy** " Continued Prorok.

" **However, you were foolish to believe your planet's atmospheric conditions would defend you forever. Rest assured that the Galra's scientific department has been relentlessly working day and night in order to develop a means to modify the biology of Galra bodies so that our soldiers would be impervious to the effects of the poisonous gas that envelops your planet. As of recently, our scientists have made a breakthrough.** "

At that moment, Allura wanted nothing more than to be in her Father's strong, protective arms. She whimpered softly.

" **You have three days to draft a statement of surrender. In a show of good faith, the emperor has decided to grant you the privilege of choosing the exact means by which your government shall issue this surrender to yours truly. If you have failed to deliver this notification within this time frame, then I have been given permission to send my troops down to open fire on you. Any survivors shall be sent to a work camp before we establish a Galra colony.** "

Allura felt her whole way of life was crumbling before her very eyes.

"Oh Coran. What's going to happen if-"

" **And one more thing** " Added the voice.

" **If on the off chance, you people have a pathetic sense of ideals and nationalism and happen to believe that whatever military might your planet possesses can drive back my armies, I've been ordered by Emperor Zarkon to send you a small welcoming gift to show you the true extent of the warfare you'll be facing off against** "

For a few seconds nothing happened. But then, Allura noticed something falling from the sky.

"What- what is that?" She asked Coran. At first he shrugged his shoulders, as confused as she was, but as the object approached closer, a his face adopted a look of horrific realization. Before Allura could make a comment, he tackled her to the ground without any warning. Seconds later, the sky was possessed by a blinding flash followed by a roaring earthquake.  The ground itself seemed to be vibrating like a lute string, and as Allura didn't even have time to wonder what was going on before she blacked out as she hit her head. When she finally came to, she wondered if it had been all a dream. But as she got to her feet and looked around, she knew that what had happened was real. Her home looked like a warzone. The air was filled with the frightened screams of her people and the sky was a sickly yellow color. Where there once had been entire buildings, there was now nothing but piles of rubble and ashes. The meadows of flowers looked like someone had sprayed a flamethrower on them. She numbly fell to her knees. Within a mere number of moments, her home had been utterly decimated.

"All-u-ra" A voice weakly croaked out. She turned around to see the forest behind her. The mighty trees were all toppled over like dominoes. How could one weapon be capable of wreaking so much damage?

"All-ura!" The voice knocked her back into reality and she realized that it belonged to Coran, who's lower body was currently crushed under a tree.

"Oh my goodness! Coran!" She cried in horror, as she rushed to his side.

"Don't worry! I'll get help!" She desperately looked over her shoulder, silently praying that the hospital wasn't too badly damaged.

"Allura, forget...about...me" Coran groaned.

"I...won't make it..."

"Don't say that!" She shouted.

"Allura..listen... you...you don't have much time. Take the...book" With every word he sounded like he was struggling to keep his head above water. He weakly pointed to the journal that had fallen out of his pocket.

"You know...where the cave is. Take a ship.. you have the...stone...Find...Champion"

Tears sprung into the White haired girl's eyes.

"Stop saying that! I can't leave Altea! My people need me more than ever now! _You_ need me more than ever now!"

 _"Nothing will help your people more than bringing back voltron!"_ Hissed Coran, irritably.

_"He's the only one who can fight the Galra Empire. You..saw...what they can do...with...just...one bomb"_

Allura sobbed and bunched her fists. Coran limply patted her thigh, offering whatever little comfort he could, in his final moments.

"I...know...you're scared...but be brave...for your people...please...you're the only one....who can...save..them"

She shut her dark brown eyes as tight as she could and took a deep breath

"Oh Coran...I'm sorry...."

"Don't....Princess...there's no greater way to die....than protecting...Altea's royalty..."

The princess bit her lip.

"Now go..." Coran's voice was barely a whisper now. His hand was starting to feel cold.

"Take a ship....and don't put up with any Quiznakery that the Champion may throw at you"

Allura took a deep breath, preparing herself for the unknown, misty storm that was her future. She picked up the journal and made sure the stone was tucked away in the folds of her dress

"Goodbye Coran. I'll never forget you"

He flashed her with a weak smile.

_"We'll meet again"_

With a final nod of acknowledgement, the Princess wiped away her quickly regenerating tears, and ran off into the remains of the woods.


	4. Piloting the ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finally manages to lift off with some trial and error. But flying the ship turns out to be a task in itself.

Getting the ship off the ground wasn't too hard. All she had to do was place her palms on some kind of an activation pad. Despite it having been left in the cave to gather dust for possibly centuries, the controls lit up like a Christmas tree within a second. The hard part was actually maneuvering the controls.  
"CRASH!" Allura winced as the vessel burst out of the roof of the cave in an explosion of stony rubble. She barely had time to express relief over the fact that the ship was still intact (in addition to herself) when it went vertically zooming off into the atmosphere at a breakneck pace. She shut her eyes as tightly as possible and gripped the control panel for dear life. If she so much as opened her mouth to scream, she was sure that her stomach would go flying out of her mouth like a projectile, what with the enormous amount of gravity weighing her body down, and the incredibly strong winds of speed knocking every breath out of her body. She didn't dare to remove her hands out of fear that if she did so, then the ship would go plummeting back to Altea like a stone.

When Allura was sure that she couldn't hold down the vomit piling up inside her any more, the ship finally stopped rocketing upwards and straightened out. Trembling, Allura dared to crack her eyelid by a hair's breadth. She was in no way prepared for the view that lay outside the windows.

Surrounding the ship was nothing but murky black darkness, peppered with hundreds of glittery sequins. Allura was no longer on her planet. She was in outer space. Her nausea was suddenly replaced with a thrill of exhilaration. After so many years of dreaming of the world beyond, she was there! In her giddiness, she took her hands off the control panel and raced towards a window. So great was her awe that she almost failed to notice the iridescent orb swathed in metallic-toned gas clouds.  
"Altea" She thought numbly.  
"I must be the only one on my planet to ever see it from a view like this" She exhaled the breath that she'd been holding for so long.  
"I always thought Altea was beautiful but now.....now I know it on a whole new perspective!"  
"Incoming signal!" A robotic voice cut into her entranced state like a knife through a fruit. Allura turned in puzzlement to see a screen appear on the interface of the ship's monitor. After a few moments of static, a face appeared. It was steely-gray and pointed with a purple visor where it's eyes should have been. Allura wondered if the creature was wearing a mask.  
"Attention, Altean citizen" It's voice was harsh and monotonous.  
"Your unauthorized prescence not gone undetected by the Galra army. Surrender your self and you will be permitted safe passage to return back to your planet. Upon doing so, you shall wait to receive your punishment for violating officer Prorok's terms"  
A wave of panic swept throught Allura.  
"What was I thinking!" She wailed in her mind.  
"How could I have possibly thought I could fly a spaceship past the Galra border and navigate myself to the Champion? I didn't even stop to think about what would happen to Father and everybody else if someone was caught trying to escape!"  
She steadied herself. It would be better to surrender. At least then, maybe her people wouldn't be punished too severely for her mistake.  
"All-allright." She stammered.  
"I surrender"  
"Please report to the main Galra spacecraft for detaination" Droned the sentry.  
"Ok ok!"  
But as the sentry said this, Allura realized that she didn't exactly know how to pilot the craft. Or even how to find the main Galra ship. There didn't seem to be any sight of it from where she could see it. Helplessly, she looked at the controls to see if there was a button that could give her any indication of how to set the ship into motion. Or even steer. Suddenly, she noticed a button that said cloaking device. Overtaken by curiosity, she pressed it.

"Target, no longer in sight." Said the sentry.

"What do you mean. 'It's no longer in sight?" Snapped a voice that Allura recognized as Prorok's.

"Her ship has appeared to have gone off the grid, and there is no signal"

 "That vessel is the most primitive hovercraft ever! It can't possibly have managed to evade our cutting-edge technology!" The purple commander fumed.  Despite her situation Allura couldn't help but grin. Her people were clearly smarter than the Galra gave them credit for. If a ship that was built centuries ago was still able to effectively cloak itself, what did that say about the supposedly 'cutting-edge' modern technology of their own?

 "Does this mean we have permission to open fire on the planet, sir?" Asked a new, more timid voice.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Roared his superior.

  "Emperor Zarkon is already furious about the bomb we dropped! Any further damage could potentially ruin our chance of finding the Black Lion's medallion."

"The Black lion's medallion?" Allura wondered? She rummaged in her pocket for the large black stone.

"Is this what they're after? Maybe if I give it to them, they'll leave Altea! My people will be saved!" 

But then, she remembered Coran and how he had sacrificed his life for her.

 "He didn't do so for me to give the Galra empire what they want." She thought grimly.

"And what of all those planet ravaged and destroyed by Zarkon's forces? And the ones who will go on to be?"

 She squirmed as she wondered if she'd ever be able to sleep again knowing that she was responsible for eliminating their last hope of liberation. If she returned that medallion, entire planets would have their entire way of life destroyed. And all because she was too cowardly to set things right. 

 She straightened her back and placed her hands on the control panel.

"I'm sorry father" She said determinedly.

"But it's my duty to free the universe from the Galra empire, and it's what I am going to do"

 She noticed an area on the screen that said, 'entire destination coordinates' and pressed it. By leafing through Coran's journal, she managed to find the page holding the diagram of the galaxy where he said the Champion was allegedly held, and prayed that his shorthand and her interpretation based on what she remembered him telling her would provide a sufficient explanation to the system. But no matter how many different combinations she concocted, the system didn't seem to be able to recognize anything. After the umpteenth time entering, Allura had completely given up hope that the ship would take her anywhere, and was gradually beginning to dread getting discovered by the Galra troops. But to her great shock, her request was met by 'initiating wormhole' Before Allura knew what was going on, there was a flash of light, and the ship lurched forward, throwing her all the way across the 'room' Right before she hit her head against a wall and passed out, she prayed that her people would be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's pretty obvious that I don't know anything about piloting a space craft but in my defense I haven't written that much science fiction. Please bear with me.  
> ALso, I apologize to any vocab fanatics or law enforcement fans if the procedure that the sentries use to try to get Allura to surrender sounds wierd. I swear to god, the story will get better after she meets Shiro in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who don't know, this is based off of Disney's Moana (which if you hadn't seen it, you totally should) I don't suggest reading this if you don't want to see any spoilers, though. I own nothing.


End file.
